Afinal, quem vai ficar com quem?
by Mandyy-chan
Summary: Depois de conseguir o que queria, Sasuke mata Orochimaru e volta para Konoha. Confusoes amorosas é o que mais aparece naquele lugar. Nossos queridos jounins, todos eram, estao apaixonados. Entao a pergunta é: Quem vai ficar com quem?
1. A volta de Sasuke e outros rolos!

Sasuke após usar Orochimaru como queria, volta para Konoha, um ano depois. Naruto não se agüenta de tanta felicidade em ver seu melhor amigo de volta, Sakura e Ino recomeçam seus inúteis planos de conquistar o moreno. E Hinata não consegue chegar perto de Naruto que já tem um treco e desmaia. Kiba tenta convidar Hinata para sair, que sai correndo antes do coitado terminar, sempre. Shikamaru só pensa em dormir [novidade né? o.O. E muitos outros rolos acontecem em Konoha. Quem ficara com quem afinal? Ah meu bem, nem eu sei... ¬¬'

Bemm... Essa é a minha primeira fic, então se não gostarem, tudo bem, se gostarem, ficarei feliz! xD

Se quiser falar de como a fic esta (boa ou ruim) deixem reviews avisando q ela ta uma droga ou até q ta legalzinha!

Bom, essa fic uma comédia misturada com shoujo.

Eu: Yo! Meu nome é Sabaku no Mandyy, e eu que escreverei essa droga de fic dos infernos! Bom, eu tenho 13 anos, sou morena, tenho olhos... (meia hora depois), sou apaixonada pelo Gaara... (uma hora depois), amo...

Shouko: Mandyy-chan... acho melhor você começar a escrever, os leitores estão quase dormindo.

Eu: INFERNO! Deixe-me terminar e volta pro seu lugar, Shouko! Como eu ia dizendo...

O telhado explode e um pássaro gigante pousa ao meu lado

Eu: MAS QUE POR É ESSA?

Deidara: Hey, por não! ARTE!

Eu: DEIDARA! VOCÊ ACABOU COM O MEU ESCRITÓRIO! EU TE MATO! veia na testa, katana na mão.

Deidara: Mandyy-chan, você ta me assustando... foi só uma brincadeira...andando para trás com cara de assustado

Eu: BRINCADEIRA? VOCÊ EXPLODIU MEU TELHADO! chegando perto dele com cara de assassina (vide Gaara)

Deidara: AHHH SOCORRO! pula no pássaro gigante

Eu: VOLTA AQUI! jogo a katana, o pássaro explode, Deidara sai voando Continuando...

Deidara: COMEÇA LOGO ESSA DROGA! olho pra ele com veia na testa, ele engole seco Me ferrei...

EU: DEIDARA!!!

Shouko: Bem, como a Mandyy-chan esta incapacitada de falar nesse momento, com vocês a fic!

¨¨

Deidara! Você morre agora! - Fala

"Vixi, Ferro!" – Pensamento

Deidara com os olhos roxos amarrado na cadeira - Ação

(É, eu acho que o Deidara merece MORRER) – Comentário meu

¨¨

Naruto: Sasuke! Você voltou! pulando e abraçando o amigo

Sasuke: ¬¬' Ainda to lá com o Orochimaru...

Naruto: Você não mudou nada né...

Sasuke: Dá pra me soltar, baka?

Sakura: Naruto você viu a... . SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: Sakura, não faça iss... Sakura pula no pescoço de Sasuke e de Naruto e os três caem no chão AIIII!

Kakashi: NARUTO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DESSA VEZ? Sasuke? Olá! Abraço em grupo? Eu também quero! Kakashi se joga em cima dos três

Sasuke: SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM! Aff... devia ter ficado com aquele cobrão mesmo! se levantando

Tsunade: O que ta acontecendo aqui? SASUKE?

Sasuke: Não, eu sou o Itachi! ¬/-\¬'

Tsunade: ITACHII! da uma voadora no Sasuke

Sasuke: AIIII! SUA VELHA GAGÁ! VOCÊ ACREDITOU NESSA IDIOTICE?

Tsunade: É... claro que não... Sasuke... você acha que eu acreditaria? assobiando e olhando para os lados

Todos: gota

Naruto: Agora que você voltou vamos comemorar! Para o Ichikaru!

Sakura: Naruto! Para de ser baka! "Eba, Ramen! Ramen!"

Kakashi: Eu to morrendo de fome!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Você paga!

Sasuke: Eu vou para a minha casa... andando em direção ao bairro dos Uchihas

Sakura: Mas... Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: Sasuke! Volta aqui! saindo correndo e segurando a camisa de Sasuke

Sasuke: Naruto...

Naruto: Vamos! tentando puxa-lo de volta

Sasuke: voadora no Naruto eu to com sono...

Naruto: caído no chão desacordado. (vide olhinhos de caracol)

Kakashi: Bem... tenho muitas coisas para fazer... saionara! desaparece

Tsunade: Eu vou jogar um pouco de baralho e beber... sai andando

Sakura: Naruto... cutucando Naruto, acorda! NARUTOOOOO grito ouvido por Konoha inteira Aff... então fica ai, baka! vai para casa

Naruto: sonhando Sakura-chan! Eu também te amo...

No outro dia!

Naruto: AIIIII! NÃO PISA EM MIM! no meio da rua deitado, sendo pisoteado

Mulher extra: Sai do meio da rua, seu mendigo!

Naruto: EU NÃO SOU MENDIGO! . '

Mulher extra: Então sai daí, seu órfão!

Naruto: chorando PAPAI! MAMÃE! T.T

Na casa dos Uchihas, ou melhor, do Uchiha!

Sasuke: PRECISA LEMBRAR QUE MINHA FAMILIA TA MORTA? chorando com o chidori na mão e com cara demoníaca

Err... Gome Sasuke! engole seco É... eu acho que a Mandyy-chan ta me chamando...

Eu: Num to não...

Quer dizer... a Shouko-chan...

Shouko: ZzZzZZZzZzZ

Opa... é... aiii minha barriga, banheiro! corre dali

Sasuke: VOLTA AQUI!

Eu: Com licença... cutuco o Sasuke

Sasuke: POR, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Eu: COMO É QUE É? areia envolvendo ele (vamos imaginar um Gaara feminino, afinal a fic é minha, e eu a faço como bem entender .)

Sasuke: Mandyy-chan... eu não queria... é... eu não sabia... sufocado

Shouko: Mandyy, se você matar ele, como você vai achar um substituto? desesperada "Sasuke-kun, meu amor, não morra!"

Eu: Opa é verdade... solta a areia QUE ISSO NÃO SE REPITA, OUVIU BEM MOCINHO?

Sasuke: massageando o pescoço Ha-hai!

Eu: Bem, onde estávamos?

alguém bate na porta

Sasuke: abre a porta

Sakura/Ino: SASUKE-KUN! EU FIZ UM BOLO PARA VOCÊ!

Ino: SAI DAQUI TESTUDA! empurra Sakura

Sakura: SAI VOCÊ... EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! taca uma kunai na Ino que desvia

Sasuke: Garotas! Nenhuma de vocês chegou primeiro! gota

Sakura/Ino: E QUEM CHEGOU? punhos cerrados

Shouko: aparece na porta EU! pose de nice girl

Eu: veia na testa SHOUKO! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AI?

Shouko: É... bem... sabe como é... eu não resisti! arrepiada e com cara de assustada Gome Mandyy-chan!

Eu: Volta pro seu lugar AGORA! E vocês... voltem a brigar!

Sakura/Ino/Shouko: Hai!

Ino: TESTUDA!TESTUDA! TESTUDA!

Sakura: pega o bolo e taca na cara da ino Toma porquinha!

Ino: Você me paga! pega o bolo e taca na cara de...

Sasuke: SUA VESGA DO INFERNO! OLHA O QUE VOCE FEZ COMIGO! todo sujo de chocolate

Sakura: morrendo de rir (no sentido figurado ta gente? Ela não ta morrendo! . )

Sasuke: DO QUE VOCÊ TA RINDO, SAKURA? VOCÊ NÃO TA FAZENDO NADA! TRAGA UMA TOALHA PARA MIM!

Sakura: mais rápida que o vento aparece com uma toalha Pronto Sasuke-kun!

Eu/Sasuke/Ino/Shouko: COMO ELA FEZ ISSO? o.O"

????????: tira a fantasia de Sakura Viram como eu sou rápido? Viram? Viram? (Créditos do Yondaime ao Tio Konoha, criador oficial)

Todos: gota

Eu: O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI? veia na testa, punho de areia por cima de minha cabeça

Yondaime: É... acho melhor eu ir... sai correndo MUITO rápido

Eu: NÃO PENSA QUE VOCE VAI ESCAPAR DESSA!

Sasuke: DÁ PARA ALGUEM ME LIMPAR?

Ino/Sakura/Shouko: . seu pedido é uma ordem!

Eu: Segurando a Shouko pela camiseta Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

Shouko: T.T SASUKE-KUN sendo puxada até sua mesa

Eu: Continuando...

Sakura: EU LIMPO ELE!

Ino: CLARO QUE NÃO! EU VOU LIMPA-LO!

Sasuke: segura no braço das duas garotas Incompetentes! ¬¬' ainda to sujo, vou tomar um banho! entra e fecha a porta

Sakura/Ino: A CULPA FOI SUA! saem rolando e brigando

Em um banco qualquer...

Naruto: Ai! Ainda bem que essa pomada que a Hinata-chan me deu faz a ferida curar rapidinho! passando pomada HINATA-CHAN! grita ao avistar a garota passando por perto

Hinata: Na-naruto-ku-kun... fica vermelha e desmaia

Naruto: Ela SEMPRE faz isso... essa garota precisa de um médico! levanta-se, pega a garota no colo e leva-a para o banco Hinata-chan! Você ta bem? Hinata! HINATA!!!

Hinata: AHHH! acorda assustada e pula no colo de Naruto

Naruto: Hi-Hinata-chan... vermelho

Hinata: desmaia ao perceber que Naruto estava embaixo dela

Naruto: Lá vamos nós de novo! Hinata! Hinata!

uma hora depois

Naruto: Por! ACORDA!

Hinata: Naru-Naruto-kun... desmaia DE NOVO

Na mansão Hyuuga...

alguém bate na porta

Neji: abre a porta Naruto?

Naruto: veia saltada na testa ESSA GAROTA SÓ SABE DESMAIAR! entrega Hinata para Neji EM UMA HORA ELA DESMAIOU 25 VEZES! ¬¬'

Hinata: Naruto-kun... adivinha? Ela DESMAIA!

Naruto: -.-' VINTE E SEIS! ele vira as costas e sai pulando para sua casa(estilo shinobis de Konoha, sabe?)

Neji: E ele deixa ela comigo? joga Hinata no chão

Eu: NEJI!!! mão de areia atrás de Neji

Neji: Mandyy-chan! Foi sem querer! pega Hinata de novo Ela nem se machucou viu? com medo

Numa churrascaria qualquer

Shikamaru: Mas que problemático! deita encima da mesa ZzZzZZzZzZzZ...

Ino: ELE JÁ TA DORMINDO?

Chouji: Como se fosse novidade... coloca uma carne inteira na boca

Ino: Vamos Chouji... eu preciso fazer compras... Ai! ela cura o machucado do braço essa testuda só me dá problema! .

Chouji: Hai! Coloca mais dois pedaços Terminei!

Ino e Chouji saem deixando Shikamaru dormindo na mesa

Garçonete extra: Senhor! Senhor! SENHOR!

Shikamaru: O QUE É? acorda assustado

Garçonete extra: A conta! entrega um papelzinho para ele

Shikamaru: O QUE??? TUDO ISSO! AQUELES FILHOS DUMA ÉGUA ME PAGAM!

O.O coloca a mão no bolso Opa cadê meu dinheiro?

Garçonete extra: Sem dinheiro? Para a cozinha!

Shikamaru: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! EU TO COM SONOOOO!

No parque de Konoha

Criança extra: Olha mãe um cachorrinho! aponta para Akamaru

Kiba: sussura Akamaru! Assusta ele!

Akamaru: GRRRRRRR! correndo atrás da criança e da mãe

Kiba: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Eu: Kaham! (troçinho que faz com a garganta, sabe?)

Kiba: Me ferrei?

Eu: 10 segundos para se explicar!

Kiba: eles são extras! Extras foram feitos para sofrer mesmo! engole seco

Eu: É... isso é verdade! Tá certo... Vai Akamaru!

Akamaru: GRRRRRR...

Mãe extra: Piedade Mandyy-chan! Piedade!

Eu/Kiba: KKKKKKKKKKK

Criança extra: T.T posição fetal Cachorro mal! Cachorro mal!

¨¨¨¨

Bom, e com isso acaba o primeiro capitulo dessa droga de fic dos infernos...

Sasuke: SEU NARRADOR FILHO DUMA ÉGUA! VOLTA AQUI!

Xiii... Ferro! correndo AHHHHHH! ISSO DOI!

Sasuke: AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR! MUAHUAHUAHUA! joga ele num rio de piranhas

Shouko: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Que foi?

Shouko: Por que você não usou o chidori ou o Katon?

Sasuke: É... num tinha pensado nisso! chidori! risada maléfica boa idéia Shouko-san!

Shouko: vermelha Obrigada!

MALDITA SHOUKO!! AIIIIIIIII!

¨¨¨¨¨

Escritório da Mandyy-chan

Eu: Shouko! Cadê a minha foto do Gaara? desesperada T.T

ouve-se uma explosão fora do prédio

Eu: DEIDARA! VOCÊ ME PAGA! dois punhos de areia atrás de mim

Deidara: Mas eu não fiz nada! pedaço de foto na mão Ops!

Eu: EU TE MATO!

Deidara: sufocado Piedade... piedade!

Fim do primeiro capitulo

Bemm... espero que gostem do meu primeiro capitulo! Ele foi feito no objetivo de mostrar os personagens que eu usarei!


	2. Uma missaão pra la de boa

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ohayoo! Eu sou o novo narrador... por motivos técnicos, o nosso antigo narrador não pode mais narrar! xD

Eu: Gaara... sonhando Ah eu também te amo!

Deidara: risada maléfica EU MATEI O GAARA!

Eu: caio de bunda no chão T.T isso doeu! QUEM ME ACORDOU? olhos em chamas

Deidara: É... foi a Shoko-chan! Foi a Shouko-chan!

Eu: SHOUKO!! EU TE MATO!

Shouko: NÃO FUI EU! FOI ELE! aponta para o Deidara, que faz cara de anjo

Eu: Por via das duvidas... algemo os dois no pé da mesa Vão ficar ai até o fim do capitulo!

Shouko/Deidara: Mas a gente ta com fome!

Eu: Então isso é um problema DE VOCÊS muahuahuahua... EXTRA! TRAS UM RAMEN PRA MIM?

Extra: entrega o ramen super rápido Prontinho!

Eu: seguro o extra pela camisa espera um pouquinho! dou um pouco de ramen para o Deidara ta bom?

Deidara: tem gosto de... BARATA! cuspindo o ramen fora, extra engole seco

Eu: YONDAIME! AGORA VOCE MORRE! areia prendendo as pernas do extra, ou melhor, do Yondaime vestido de extra Se eu quebrar tuas pernas, você não corre mais, certo?

Yondaime: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Shouko: Vamos para a fic! gota

¨¨¨¨

Deidara! Você morre agora! - Fala  
"Vixi, Ferro!" – Pensamento  
Deidara com os olhos roxos amarrado na cadeira - Ação  
(É, eu acho que o Deidara merece MORRER) – Comentário meu  
¨¨¨¨

A manhã daquela segunda estava calma e gostosa em Konoha, todos indo para seus respectivos trabalhos ou academias.

Naruto: AHHHH EU TO ATRASADO! caindo da cama RAPIDO! RAPIDO! RAPIDO!

Tá... nem tão calma assim gota

Kakashi: O Naruto ta atrasado! ¬¬

Sasuke: Depois de quatro anos ele continua o mesmo baka!

Sakura: Concordo plenamente com o Sasuke-kun! ¬

Kakashi: "Que novidade!"

Sai: O QUE ESSE AI TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Sasuke: Esse ai? Quem você ta chamando de esse ai?

Sai: VOCE SEU TRAIDOR! EU JÁ TO NO SEU LUGAR!

Sasuke: Você? No MEU lugar? Kkkkk conta outra... agora eu voltei! Então pode ir embora!

Sai: Você que tem que ir embora! correndo na direção do Sasuke

Sakura: SAI DE PERTO DO SASUKE-KUN, SAI! dá um soco super forte

Sai: desmaiado no meio de um buraco, vamos dizer, ENORME

Sasuke: Valeu Sakura .'

Sakura: Por você eu faço qualquer coisa! ¬

Sasuke: "qualquer coisa né?" imaginando Sakura abraçando Naruto em forma de Kyubi com nove caldas Isso ia ser legal...

Naruto: O que?

Sasuke: Nada... agora que você chegou... vamos!

Kakashi: Graças a Sakura vocês vão ter que esperar o Sai acordar! ¬¬

Sakura: Ele não acorda essa semana...

Todos: o.O

Sakura: To brincando! SAI! dá um tapa "fraco" na cara do coitado

Sai: ISSO DÓI!!!

Kakashi: Agora eu vou explicar! Nem o Sai, nem o Sasuke vão sair! Agora somos um grupo de cinco ninjas! Então acostumem-se! Agora... nós vamos pegar nossa missão com a Godaime!

Sala da Hokage!

Tsunade: com uma garrafa de sake vazia kkkkk... Jiraya! Você é tão engraçado!

Jiraya: completamente bêbado eu sei, eu sei! Também teve uma vez que o Naruto estava espionando umas garotas no...

Naruto: ERO-SENNIN! VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO IA CONTAR! veia saltada

Jiraya: Naruto! Você ta me assustando!

Naruto: uma calda VOCE PROMETEU! voadora no Jiraya

Jiraya: voando desacordado AHHHHH!

Naruto: volta ao normal Você mereceu!

Todos menos Naruto e Jiraya: "O que será que aconteceu nesse dia para o Naruto ficar tão bravo?"

Naruto: Vamos velha gaga! Eu não tenho o dia todo! Qual é a missão?

Tsunade: Eu to bêbada mais num sou gaga não! Pera ai... quem são vocês mesmo?

Todos: VOCÊ TA BRINCANDO NÉ? gota

Naruto: Vamos, vovó! A gente ta com pressa!

Tsunade: Tá bom... toma Sai! entregando a missão para Sasuke

Sasuke: NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DESSE NOME HORRIVEL!

Sai: Horrível? Olha o seu então!

Kakashi: Garotos...

Sasuke: É horrível sim... as garotas não reclamam nem um pouco do meu nome... não é, Sakura?

Sakura: Claro que não! O seu nome é o nome mais lindo de todo o mundo! ¬

Sasuke: OUVIU ISSO? kkkkkk...

Sai: Ela ta mentindo! T.T

Kakashi: GAROTOS! todos olham para ele vamos... eles saem da sala bem, a nossa missão é levar a senhorita Yamada(desculpem a falta de criatividade da autora! . ) para a sua vila em segurança.

Naruto: E cadê ela?

Garota extra: Aqui! (detalhe: imaginem ela loira, olhos azuis, linda, ah o sonho de consumo de qualquer um)

Kakashi: Bom dia srta. Yamada! babando

Yamada: Bom dia! Vocês vão me levar para casa? olhando significativamente para Naruto Amei! xD

Kakashi: Sim, vamos? ¬

Yamada: Hai! Yo, qual é o seu nome? segurando no braço de Naruto

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto! Quantos anos você tem, Yamada-san?

Yamada: 15! Por favor, Naruto-kun, me chame de Kira! E você? Quantos anos você tem, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Tenho 16... a conversa tava boa, mas eles são interrompidos por dois garotos brigões

Sasuke: CALA A BOCA SAI! VOCE TA AFIM DE MORRER?

Sai: E quem vai me matar? Você? SEU FEIOSO!

Sasuke: EU SOU MUITO MAIS LINDO DO QUE VOCÊ! (Concordo! By Shouko)

Sai: É o q vamos ver! Yamada-san, qual de nós é o mais bonito? Os dois fazem pose de "o machão" e sorrindo

Kira: Na verdade... eu acho que é o Naruto-kun! olha sorridente para o loiro, um pouco corada

Todos menos Naruto e Kira: gota "como isso é possível?"

Naruto: Arigatou Kira-chan! corado

Sasuke/Sai: COMO É QUE É?

Kira: Ele é tããão lindo! ¬

Naruto: CUIDADO KIRA! pula encima dela e a derruba, uma kunai cai no lugar onde a menina estava há segundos Você se machucou?

Kira: Naruto-kun... corada

Kakashi: Naruto! Precisamos de ajuda! lutando com dois ninjas

Naruto: Hai! Kage bushin no jutsu! cinco clones aparecem Kira! Fique atrás do clone!

Kira: Hai, Naruto-kun!

E a luta estava assim:

Sasuke lutando contra três ninjas, com o sharingan ativado, com somente uma kunai na mão. (Ele não precisa de mais nada, é forte! ¬ By Shouko), Naruto com um bushin lutando contra mais dois em um combate "mano a mano", Sakura lutando contra um e Kakashi observando, pois já tinha terminado com os seus oponentes.

Naruto: AIII! Com a mão no braço, que sangrava VOCÊ ME PAGA! voadora no ultimo ninja Prontinho! Kira! Você esta bem? correndo em direção da garota e desfazendo os bushins

Kira: Estou sim! Ah, você se machucou!

Naruto: Não é nada! dando a mão para ela levantar

Sasuke: CASAL! A GENTE QUERIA CHEGAR LA ANTES QUE MANDEM MAIS NINJAS! ¬¬' "Que inveja do Naruto! Como uma garota como aquela gostando dele!"

Naruto: Cala a boca, Sasuke feioso! corado e ainda segurando a mão de Kira Vamos...

Kira: Na-naruto-kun(mais uma Hinata na vida dele ¬¬'), você tem namorada?

Naruto: Não...

Kira: E você gosta de alguém? super vermelha

Naruto: Não... gostava, mas eu percebi que ela gosta de outro e que eu nunca ia ter chances... diz ele olhando para Sasuke "espero que você cuide bem dela, Sasuke!"

Kira: QUEM É A BAKA QUE DEIXOU VOCE ESCAPAR DESSE JEITO? Sakura fica vermelha e olha para o outro lado

Naruto: Eu não a culpo! Acho que eu sou muito infantil... todas as meninas me falam isso! suspira tristemente

Kira: ...

Demora, mais ou menos uma hora para eles chegarem na vila de Kira, no caminho a garota não desgrudava de Naruto, que não se opunha a isso, Sasuke e Sai brigando, Kakashi e Sakura prestando atenção na conversa de Naruto. Quando eles finalmente chegam a vila, Kira os convida para dormir em sua casa, já que já havia anoitecido, como estavam cansados eles aceitam.

Kakashi: Arigatou Yamada-san!

Kira: Será um prazer!

Srª.Yamada: Filha! O jantar esta na mesa!

todos seguem para a mesa

Naruto: Isso parece delicioso!

Sr.Yamada: É um agradecimento por trazerem minha filha!

Sakura: O senhor tem muitos inimigos?

Kira: Meu pai é um comerciante respeitado em nossa vila, e muitos tem inveja dele, o ameaçam e tentam me seqüestrar! São pessoas invejosas!

Naruto: E por que você vai para Konoha?

Kira: Meu pai não pode sair da vila, devido a problemas de saúde, então eu vou para Konoha negociar.

Srª.Yamada: Mas agora vamos comer!

Todos: Itadakimasu!

Depois de comer, todos vão dormir tranquilamente, pois no outro dia o grupo de ninjas tinha que ir embora.

Na manha seguinte!

Todos já tinham tomado banho e o café da manha, o grupo de ninjas estava se preparando para sair.

Naruto: Arigatou, Kira!

Sakura: É! Vocês foram muito gentis!

Srª.Yamada: Não foi nada demais...

Sr.Yamada: Tenham cuidado no caminho!

Todos: Hai!

Kira: Eu acompanho vocês até a saída da vila?

Naruto: Então vamos lá:D

Todos: Ja né! e eles seguem para a saída da vila

Sakura: A gente tem três horas de viagem ainda?

Sasuke: Calma, pensa positivos, estamos na saída já!

Kakashi: Bom, Yamada-san, é aqui que nos separamos! Sayonara! (tem gente q fala que é com "y" e tem gente q fala que é com "i" então fica assim mesmo!)

Sakura/Sai/Sasuke: Já né!

Naruto: Adorei te conhecer, Kira!

Kira: abraça ele Eu também, muito! E você não é infantil! ela beija ele

Todos: o.O NOSSA!

Naruto: depois do beijo É... então...

Kira: A gente se vê, Naruto-kun! ela pisca e vai embora

Kakashi: Naruto... vamos! Naruto...! NARUTO!

Naruto: com a mão na boca, abobalhado Vamos!

Sakura: Nossa, Naruto! Que beijo foi aquele?

Naruto: Não sei... mas tava bom! Kira...

Sasuke: ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE EU BEIJEI NA VIDA FOI VOCÊ! apontando para ele Opa... falei demais!

Kakashi/Sai: COMO ASSIM!

Naruto/Sakura: NÃO LEMBRA DAQUELA CENA DEPRIMENTE!

Sai: Não acredito! O Naruto beijou uma gata daquelas antes de mim? ¬¬

Naruto: Eu sou demais!

Sai/Sasuke/Sakura: CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

E a volta para Konoha foi assim... Naruto meio bobo(como se fosse novidade . ) e Sasuke e Sai brigando com ele. Kakashi lendo seu livro normalmente e Sakura armando um plano para beijar Sasuke... já que este acabara de dizer que não havia beijado garota nenhuma...

- - - - - - - -

Fim do segundo capitulo!

- - - - - - - -

Mandyy-chan: Gente! Eu vou dar um aviso! EU AMEI OS REVIEWS! xD

E também to me esforçando ao máximo para deixa-la menos confusa, ok? Se tiverem mais algumas dicas me falem! Espero que gostem desse capitulo!

Deidara: CALA A BOCA!

Eu: DEIDARA! veia na testa

Deidara: Vem me pegar! Vem! Vem! "Dessa ela não escapa"

Eu: dou um passo para frente Era pra acontecer alguma coisa?

Deidara: Como? Era pra você ter saído voando! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! sai correndo

Eu: Agora quem vai sair voando é você! correndo atrás

Shouko: Como sempre ¬¬

Eu: Pera! Eu tenho outro recado! Muita gente deve estar brava comigo por causa da Kira! Mas se acalmem! Ela é só um personagem extra, só aparecera nesse e no próximo capitulo! Afinal, nada melhor do que um NaruHina! Certo? ;P


End file.
